Breaking Free
by GreymatterAngel
Summary: Haley James has lived in Tree Hill with lifelong best friends Brooke and Lucas, all her life. Junior year at Tree Hill has arrived and along with it some very interesting new students, Sam and Dean Winchester. That’s where the fun begins. . .  A Daley :
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Free**

**-----------------------**

**Summary: **Haley James has lived in Tree Hill all her life, and has always been the perfect student and daughter. She's also got her lifelong best friends; Brooke and Lucas, the three of them are inseparable. Junior year at Tree Hill has arrived and along with it some very interesting new students (and next door neighbors!), Sam and Dean Winchester. That's where the fun begins. . .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fic!!! Sadly, I own nothing. Poor me . . .

**A/N: **This is the first time I have ever written a story. Like EVER. I'm really excited and nervous!! Please review; I'd appreciate any suggestions/comments. Thanks a million! I really hope you like it.

_Chapter 1 _

_The Start of Something New_

Haley James pulled her auburn hair into a quick pony-tail, and considered whether she had enough time left to put on any form of make-up, before her best friend Brooke Davis arrived to give her a ride to school. She decided to at least make an effort since it was her first day as a junior at Tree Hill High. Brooke had practically dragged her out to the mall the day before, and they had done some serious shopping, mostly for Haley. She was now wearing her newly acquired dark rinse jeans and a really cute (according to Brooke!) black babydoll top. She applied some mascara and eyeliner to accentuate her hazel eyes and a slick of lip-gloss for good measure. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling today was going to be a special day. Finally she grabbed her rucksack and rushed out the front door of her house. Looking at her watch, she saw that she was on schedule. Brooke was supposed to pick her up any minute…

As she stood outside in the morning sun she contemplated the year ahead. 'I'm such a freak, I'm probably the only high school student who ever looks forward to the academic part of it all. Being a junior is going to be great, Haley thought. I'll continue working at the tutoring centre and still have time to focus on my studies and my future. That and of course, hanging out with my best buds Brooke and Lucas. Thinking of Brooke she realized that her adorable friend still hadn't showed. Being late the first day back was sooo not the best way to start the year. Haley said out loud: 'Awww come on Brooke, where are you?' A deep male voice answered instead 'Hey pretty, you talking to me? Because for you, I could be Brooke, hell you can call me anything you like!' Haley turned around in surprise to find the owner of the teasing voice. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.

All of a sudden she was looking into a pair of the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. Set in a chiseled face now sporting a mischievous grin. If only it ended there. Not only did this guy have the face of an angel, he had the body of an Olympic athlete. She could see his well defined muscles under his black t-shirt clearly. He was in a word: hot hot hot. Okay so in three words. Too stunned to speak Haley just stared open-mouthed at the blonde Adonis before her. So instead he continued: 'Well, what'll it be? Can I be your Brooke, and then we can run away together?' Haley was annoyed with her sudden inability to speak. What the hell? Who was this dude? He looked one or two years older then her, and apparently thought it was normal to come up to girls in the street who were just minding their own business (even if they had been talking to themselves) and engage in weird conversations with them! Haley suddenly spoke: 'I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you, and I'm waiting for a friend.' He smiled as he spoke again: 'Well good luck with that, see you around, pretty.' He looked down at her for a few more moments with that heart-breakingly gorgeous smile and instead of moving on he started to walk in to Mrs. Winchesters house next door.

Confused, Haley called out to him: 'What are you doing? That's private property you know.' 'Yeah I know' he replied as he turned around clearly amused 'I'm Dean Winchester, this is my aunt's house, my brother Sam and I are going to be living with her from now on. I guess that makes me your new neighbor, so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other pretty' Again Haley seemed to be at a loss for words. What was wrong with her? Luckily, just then Brooke pulled up in her black BMW. Finally!!! Without saying a word to him she hopped in the car and Brooke sped off down the street. Wow, if this morning was anything to go by, it was definitely going to be an interesting year…

**A/N: **Okay like I said please review, this is my first time writing anything, although I've been a bookworm my entire life. Let me know if you have any ideas, comments. Should I continue? Thanks - Angie


	2. Chapter 2  Pretty Damn Hot

_Chapter 2_

_Pretty Damn Hot_

Haley looked over at Brooke as they drove to school and tried to get her breathing back to normal. Wow, no guy had ever had this kind of effect on her before. Haley was usually so level-headed and collected but around her new neighbor, she felt flustered, to say the least. There was something about the way he looked at her with those soulful eyes, she felt like he was looking right into her. Oh brother, Dean Winchester, what have you done to me?

'Haley, did you hear what I just said?' Brooked looked stunning as usual and was bubbling over with excitement. Her glossy dark hair bounced around her as she enquired'Who's the babe? The one I saw you talking to just now? Come on Haley James, spill the beans.'

Haley snapped out of it and replied 'His name is Dean Winchester; he's my new next door neighbor. I wonder if he'll be going to Tree Hill High, although he does look a year a two older than us so he wouldn't be in any of our classes…'

Brooke beamed 'Wow look at you Haley, you're so into him. I'm glad, finally you're interested in a guy, and here I thought this day would never come.'

Haley laughed and playfully punched Brooke on the arm. 'Whatever, you make me sound like a nun.' It wasn't that Haley didn't like guys, but the guys at Tree Hill High were so immature. She enjoyed hanging out with them occasionally but had never had a serious boyfriend or anything like that. Instead she concentrated on her studies and her secret passion, her music. Not even Brooke knew about her singing and her dreams of taking it up professionally. Her parents certainly didn't, they wouldn't approve. They had their heart set on her going to an Ivy League college and becoming the next president or something!

'Well I think you should go for it! What's that saying again? _Carte Driem_!! Seize the day!' Haley rolled her eyes and giggled 'I think you mean _Carpe Diem.'_ 'Whatever Haley, just go for it! You work at the café, you study, you tutor, you need to have some fun too you know! All work, and no play makes Haley a dull tutor girl.'

Haley smiled; she loved Brooke for caring about her so much. Looking up she saw that they had arrived at Tree Hill High. 'We're here, let's do this!' Brooke whooped as they ran into the big building.

--------

Haley glanced around the crowded cafeteria looking for Brooke and Lucas. Where were they? They usually ate lunch together at their regular table. Most kids probably found it weird that Haley was best friends with Lucas and Brooke. Lucas was a jock; he was the star player on the Tree Hill Basketball team. Brooke was captain of the cheerleading squad and undoubtedly the most popular girl in school. And Haley, well lets just say she was no cheerleader! Haley was just good old reliable, intelligent, responsible Haley.

The thing is, people aren't always what they seem. Lucas wasn't just a jock; he was deep, way deep! He loved to read and Haley knew that he would make a great writer someday. He was a loyal friend and an awesome person. Brooke was the head cheerleader so automatically people assumed she was shallow and selfish, whereas Haley knew Brooke as the sweet caring person she truly was. Haley was the most responsible of the group, always there whenever anybody needed help. Haley loved helping others and solving problems, that was probably why she enjoyed tutoring so much.

The three of them had been best friends since kindergarten and she knew no matter what they would always be there for each other. Now if only they would get their asses to the cafeteria!

'So I'm eating alone on the first day of my junior year, how sad am I?' Haley asked aloud as she dug into her chicken salad. 'Wow pretty, you talk to yourself a lot! Has anyone ever told you that?' Haley froze. No friggin' way, it was him. She'd recognize that deep, teasing voice anywhere even though she had only spoke with him (barely) once! He continued talking: 'And for the record, I think you're about the furthest thing from sad there is.' Looking up she saw Dean Winchester grinning down at her. He was standing next to a guy with thick longish brown who was also extremely good-looking. He was taller than Dean and had massive broad shoulders. What was today? Heartbreaking Hotties of the World Unite Day?

Blushing, Haley responded: 'I'm usually quite sane. I guess you just caught me on a bad day.' Okay that was lame. Dean didn't seem to notice though. He put down his backpack and sat down next to her. Real close next to her. Dean's almost-as-hot friend sat down too, directly opposite Haley. Wow, she was surrounded by hotness. What was a girl to do?

Haley worked up the courage and looked directly at Dean, into those deep green eyes.'So, who's your friend Dean Winchester?'

Dean laughed, 'Oh him? He's not exactly my friend. He's my baby brother. The other Winchester brother. Pretty, meet Sammy.' He looked over at his brother and gestured towards Haley. 'Sammy, meet Pretty!'

Dean's brother reached over the table to shake her hand. Haley noted how big and strong his own hands were. Whatever Momma Winchester had been feeding her sons, it was definately working! 'Hey, nice to meet you. Actually my name's Sam, not Sammy. I keep telling him not to call me that anymore, but I don't think he realizes I'm sixteen now, not six. Somehow I have a feeling you're name isn't Pretty either. Don't get me wrong, you definately fit the description.' Sam had an easy smile that reached his warm chocolate brown eyes. Haley felt comfortable with him already even though they had just met.

Haley replied: 'Hi Sam, and as much as I enjoy being called pretty, I have to admit that my name is actually Haley. Haley James. Your charming brother just decided to name me instead of asking me what my actual name is.'

Dean gave a devilish grin. 'Well Pretty, I think everyone's names should describe who they really are. Like for instance, your name would be Pretty, Gorgeous or Beautiful. My name would be Handsome, Hottie, Hero... and Sammy over here would be Goofy or sometimes we could even call him Smelly!'

'Heyyyy.' Sam protested. 'Watch it big brother, this goofy kid can take you and your big head down in a matter of seconds! And for the record I don't smell.' It was cute, their playful banter. Haley could tell they were really close even though the two brothers had completely different personalities. Sam seemed more the serious, sweet, boy-next-door type. Dean was charming and had the whole devil-may-care attitude going for him. Haley wasn't stupid, she could tell Dean was a ladies man. He probably had tons of girls knocking down his door. Still, Haley couldn't help but feel happy and even a bit excited about his earlier comments about her. Nobody had ever called her gorgeous before, and suddenly the most beautiful guy she had ever seen, was sitting next to her singing her praises.

Suddenly Lucas and Brooke appeared, seemingly from out of nowhere. 'Hey guys. I've been waiting for you. All I had for company were these two crazy brothers. Where have you been?' Haley asked good-naturedly as they sat down at the table.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and they both immediately started to blush. Lucas practically stuttered: 'Um, yeah sorry, well, you see the thing is, is Brooke forgot something at her place, and we went to go fetch it quickly. Sorry Haley, didn't mean to leave you hanging.'

Haley smiled. They were so transparent, they had obviously been off somewhere making out. Haley had always known Brooke and Lucas were perfect for each other. A fact which the two had only recently discovered themselves! They had started secretly going out over the summer. Except that it wasn't such a secret because as much as she loved them, they were both awful liars. She guessed they didn't want to hurt her feelings, or make her feel like a third wheel so they hadn't told her about it yet. They had no idea she knew, bless their little hearts. She was planning on telling them that she knew, and was absolutely fine with them going out soon enough. In the meanwhile, it was fun to watch them squirm!

**A/N: Okay what do you think so far? Please review, it really helps. Thanks!!! **


End file.
